Ambiguous words
by Caya Strife
Summary: Sometimes the words that are not heard cause more pain than those that were perceived.[RyuNina, currently on HIATUS for major editing]
1. Default Chapter

Untitled

Untitled By Tifa_Lockheart_Nibelheim

_ _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Breath of Fire stuff, neither bof2 nor any other title of the series. I just write this for my own amusement (and that of others__J__ )and do not intend and will never earn money with it._

_ _

_ _

Chapter 1: Prologue

** **

It was a few days after the party had first come to CotLnd and met Tiga's resistance group, that the bunch of them went back to TownShip for some days of rest before they would begin the final strike.

As he had insisted, Tiga was staying with everybody at their new home to get to know more about Katt whom he had wanted to marry since the very first second he had seen her. Luckily for the love-sick woren, his 'object of interest' seemed to develop a certain liking for him.

The rest of the bunch was mainly occupied with personal affair such as meeting long-lost friends or family members.

Everybody had the feeling they had to cherish those last days, for no one knew what would happen after the final fight, or if they would at all survive it.

Yet not everybody was meeting those he loved: Ryu was just staying at TownShip and enjoying the says, as he had no living family members or close friends – besides his comrades – he knew of.

Chapter 2

** **

One evening, the sun had just set outside, Ryu was lying on his bed, still awake, occupied with thoughts and not able to sleep.

Everyone else was either out or already sleeping, so the whole building they shared was as quiet as the eternal halls of an ancient temple.

He sighed and stared at the ceiling. Despite all the love and friendship his comrades gave him, he still felt very lonely sometimes.

_Well, actually very often lately,_ he admitted.

How much did he long for somebody who loved him, whom he could 'love back'?

Somebody to support him, to comfort him.

Somebody whom he could share his feelings with…

Whom he could she the depths of his hurt soul…

Again, he let out a sigh and with that, closed his eyes, trying to distract himself from the depressing thoughts that threatened to overwhelm him once more.

Yet no matter what he did, he still kept seeing those images in his mind, images he feared.

Those images that kept him from sleeping.

Those images that probably would never leave him.

And with another sigh to complete the series, Ryu rose from his bed and walked over to the window. Quietly, not wanting to wake those who were already sleeping, he opened it and leaned himself onto the frame.

His gaze was directed to the newly starlit sky, searching for the answers reality couldn't provide.

a/n: so what do you think of this? I know it's not much, but it's gonna turn out to be a Ryu/Nina story, cuz I think the two of them are somewhat predestined to be together. I don't even know if this is a good start, cos I wrote it late at night, while I myself wasn't able to sleepJ (see the similarities?J) So, if anybody thinks I should write on, please tell me. PLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEE…….. 


	2. chapter 2

Suddenly, a low noise from below him pulled him out of his daydreams

Suddenly, a low noise from below him pulled him out of his daydreams. 

Leaning farther out of the window, he tried to make out the source the noise came from, trying to get his eyes used to the dark.

As soon as he was finally able to see the various shapes, he could make out a small figure sitting near the town's exit on a log. 

Frowning, he took a closer look, and, recognizing wings spread from the back, knew whom he was watching.

Nina, the black winged princess from Windia.

Ryu frowned again.

But why was she up that late? Everybody had gone to bed already and was sleeping soundly.

Determined to find out what was on her mind, Ryu shut the window quietly and sneaked out of the house. 

Though it was the season of summer, the night was chilly and Ryu started to shiver a bit. Yet it could not stop him.

Silently, he walked over to his friend and sat down next to her.

Nina did nothing to show him she was aware of his presence. Her gaze was still directed at the bright stars, eyeing birds who gently flew by on invisible currents.

Ryu followed her gaze, trying to imagine what she might think.

"Life is not fair, is it?" she asked suddenly, her voice a mere whisper in the nocturne atmosphere.

Thrown off guard for not having expected such a question, Ryu turned around to face her.

The Windian had not moved. She was still staring at the starlit sky.

"I don't think that's what it's about." He made a slight pause to consider his words.

"I think it just depends on what you make of it."

Finally, Nina showed a reaction: she turned over to Ryu and looked him deep into the eyes, like she was trying to make out his soul.

"Do you really think so? No matter what you do, fate always turns against you, preventing happiness…"

She lowered her gaze and stared at her hands entwined in each other.

Ryu frowned once again and looked into her eyes, recognizing how hard she was trying not to start crying. 

"I there is anything that troubles you, you can tell any of us." He offered and, after a long pause he added "you can tell me."

She gazed over at him again, just to turn away once more, trying to hide her inner feelings.

A/n: sorry for writing such a short chapter, but somehow I couldn't force myself to go on. Sorry. I'll post more next time, I promise.


	3. chapter 3

"It is nothing, really… nothing of importance…", she answered, still decided not to share her emotions with anybody than  her own self.

Though his rational self told him to leave his friend by herself like she wanted him to, Ryu's emotions brought a question to his mind.

"It's about Mina, isn't it?"  

Yet it was more a statement than a question. 

Nina's head sunk even more, and as her shoulders started to shake, Ryu wanted nothing but comfort her. 

Yet he did not have the courage to do so.

"It…", the young woman started with a quivering voice, "it all went wrong… I didn't want it to happen that way…She was far too young to give her life away that easily…"

Though it seemed nearly impossible, the Windian princess still contained the tears that threatened to break free, to destroy all barriers. 

Ryu gently placed a hand on her shoulder, an action which made Nina look up at him, a haunted expression showing on her face.

"You know it was her own free will", Ryu started soothingly "She loved you too much to let you give your life away. And since she did so, she sacrificed herself."

Still Nina did not seem persuaded. 

"I think she is happy now. She is happy as long as you acknowledge her sacrifice. She surely does not want to see you cry over her."

Nina turned around to him, surprised that such tender words had just crossed the lips of the strongest man she had ever known.

A single tear escaped the princess' eye and slowly made its way down her cheek, until it was suddenly interrupted by a long, strong index finger.

Ryu, gently smiling at Nina, was wiping the tear away.

She showed a small, half smile, turning red in embarrassment of the circumstances.

"I told her I would not cry before everything was over…" she said, as if trying to find an excuse for her emotional breakdown, hiding her face in her hands.

Ryu, still smiling at her, took her tiny hands from her face and placed them gently in her lap.

"She would not have any objection to see you caring for her…"

Looking up, her eyes slightly red from crying, she smiled back at him, grateful for the consolation he was giving her. 

Starting to sob again, she threw herself into his arms and silently cried into his chest. 

Ryu gladly embraced her slender figure, ready to help his friend as much as he could. 

Yet after a couple of minutes, the sobbing quieted until it completely  died down.

She fallen had asleep in his arms.

Yet once again this evening, Ryu smiled down at the young Windian princess, brushing a strand of blond hair out of her beautiful face.

Carefully as if she was made out of most precious china that would break at even the softest tune, he took Nina into his arms, and, carrying her like a sleeping child, walked over to their home.

Chapter 3 

"Morning, Nina", Katt waved at her friend, smiling, as she took a really big bite of the salami she held in her hand.

The Windian smiled at her woren companion, nodding.

Quietly, she got herself a handful of fruits they had found in a nearby forest and sat down at the table, joining the cat-girl. Absent minded, she pealed the fruits without paying attention, obviously in deep thought about something important.

Slightly frowning, Katt glanced over at Nina.

"Hey, Nina, what you thinkin' about?" she asked, while chewing on another bite of meat.

No answer.

As if nothing had happened, Nina just went on pealing her fruits slowly, turning them around in her hands, an empty look in her eyes.

"Hello-ho!" the woren tried again, getting up from her chair, waving her hand before her friend's face. "You still with us?"

Finally, she seemed to have aroused Nina's attention, for she finally looked up, a confused look on her face.

"Pardon?"


	4. 'chapter 4'

Katt rolled her eyes, letting out a deep sigh. So she hadn't heard anything. Just like she had thought. However, she frowned, somewhat curious about what might be on her friend's mind. And worried, too, how much it might seem to be against her character, though.

"I was just asking if you're okay. I mean, you seem a lil out of it today…"

Nina frowned about her friend's question, however, set up a fake smile to calm her. Shaking her head slowly, she got up from the table, leaving her fruits on the table.

"No, really. I'm okay. There… there's nothing wrong. I mean… what… what could be? We just sorta saved the world… right?" she stuttered, trying to find an excuse for her current state of mind, yet failing miserably. 

Piling her fruits in her arms, Nina got up, gave her friend another fake, forced smile and quickly walked out of the kitchen.

Exhaling profoundly, she leaned back against the doorframe and slowly slid down, sitting on the war, wooden floor, hugging her knees, not caring about the fruits rolling off in all directions.

Her mind was too busy to take notice of such small and trivial things.

Why had Katt's simple question taken her aback like that?

Why had it embarrassed her, and even made her feel somewhat guilty?

After all, nothing had happened the night before, right?

Well, certainly something had happened, but not 'happened' like that. She had simply talked to Ryu, who was after all one of her closest friends, and had et him see her weaknesses and comfort her, for a short but sweet moment.

Still, like she said, he was a friend, a close one, but still nothing more. Just a friend.

Yet, if that was true, if that was all, then why had it moved her that much? Why did it still make her blush and start to shiver when she remembered the brief time they had shortly spent together?

Maybe there was really more to their relationship, at least from her side. Probably she had actually opened her heart to him, and he had found his way in to stay, and stir whenever she thought of him.

Surely, she felt something for the young dragon warrior, but she could not clearly define what it was.

Maybe it was love…

She had never loved anybody before, never had even had crushes. She simply didn't know what love felt like. And even if it was love, wouldn't it only be one-sided?

A sigh escaped the dark winged beauty's lips as she thought of him again.

He can't actually love me, can he? I know that Katt has a strong affection for him. And it wouldn't be surprising if he returned her feelings, right?

_I mean, after all, they've got so much in common. They fit together quite well, I guess. Maybe… maybe I should just ask someone else about it. Well, maybe…_

Nina sighed once more, hugging herself even tighter, trying to spend herself some comfort when there wasn't anybody else.

Katt frowned while staring at where her friend had just left the room.

She could tell that something was wrong with the young Windian. It was quite obvious. Yet what still made her wonder was the reason for that, for the sudden change Nina had definitely undergone.

The Woren shifted on her seat and rested her head in her palm pensively.

What could have happened?

Well, there hadn't been any news lately, neither considering the others nor Nina or her family, so the change must have been caused by something else.

All of a sudden, a thought sprang to life in Katt's head.

Or rather _somebody…___

A certain somebody…

Katt's face lit up and a grin flashed on her lips.

Why hadn't she thought of that before?

After all, it was actually quite obvious, wasn't it?

_They must've been talking last night,_ she thought. _For sure they have, it was about time, too. I mean, since when does she have the hots for him?_

_And how bout him?__ It's been almost a year now, and still they haven't told each other._

_Or did they? Last night? But why that depressed notion then?_

The female Woren shook her head and let out a deep sigh. This was actually getting a little too complicated for her. 

Might as well just ask him.

I hope you didn't do anything stupid, Ryu… 

Ryu let out a huge yawn and dizzily scratched the back of his head.

_a/n__: sorry for the short 'chapter', I just didn't want to let you as long as it takes me to write a whole new chapter. So I hope you like this tiny bit, cuz it sort of gives away something about the plot (which is finally set^_^). So please read and review^_^ Thanx_


	5. chapter 5

Ryu let out a huge yawn and dizzily scratched the back of his head.

Guess it was kinda too late last night. Oh well, a nice breakfast should do… 

Pursing his lips, he went through the content of the shelves and fished out some bread and a few small pieces of meat. More or less satisfied with his findings, he turned around, pulled out one of the chairs and plopped down onto it. 

Yet before even starting to eat, he stretched his tired muscles, letting out another huge yawn.

Just in that very moment, Katt entered the room, seeing him at once.

"Ah, there you are!" she exclaimed with a grin on her lips.

"Huh? Me?" Ryu asked, frowning, pointing at himself with his index finger, somewhat not knowing but curious what she might be needing him for.

"I've been looking for you all the time. There's something I kinda gotta talk to you about."

A very puzzled look could be mad out on Ryu's face, because he could think of nothing she might want to talk to him about.

Had he possibly done anything wrong?

However, before risking his brain to break down because of excessive research of information that was temporarily unavailable, he decided to rather make it easy and just ask her.

"So what do you need to talk to me about? Anything wrong?"

Katt walked up to a chair, put her foot onto it and brought her hands up to her hips.

"Well, actually I should be to one to ask you that." 

Noticing Ryu shrug left her with the realization that he was absolutely unaware of what was going on and the thus she had no choice but to go on telling him.

"Well, I met Nina just a few minutes ago. And, she, you know, seemed kinda absent minded to me. And when I started talking to her and ask her if anything was wrong, she sort of avoided me and just left. So I just thought, you know, that probably you know what's going on…" she asked with a questioning look.

Despite the initial problems, Ryu's brain finally started working, analysing her question, and subconsciously creating a connection to the events of the past night.

Could it be that their small conversation was still on her mind, troubling her thoughts?

"Umm… probably…" he started hesitantly, "well, we had a … umm… a small conversation last night. I kinda noticed her sitting outside and joined her, asking what was on her mind. After some time she confessed that it was still all about her sister and I tried to… you know… cheer her up. That's about it."

Nina slowly walked up to the kitchen door, more or less determined to talk to Ryu about the events of the past night. Yet she came to a sudden halt as she heard voices coming from inside the room in front of her.

Katt? And who else? Ryu, isn't it? 

She had not really caught anything they had said yet, only being able to make out who was talking. Yet her curiosity got the best of her and she leaned closer to the door, trying to overhear what was being spoken inside.

Katt frowned, plopping down onto the chair, rubbing her forehead.

"Hmmm… well, I can't really see what she might have gotten wrong about that…"

However, the thoughtful expression quickly transformed into the usual mocking face, a grin playing around her lips. "That is, unless you made her any false hopes. You know, you're mine!" she joked, nudging him playfully in the ribs.

Ryu grinned back, chuckling slightly.

"Sure I know, sweetheart. And nothing can change what we have." He replied, sticking out his tongue at her before finally taking a bit bite of his bread.

Still grinning and at the same time shaking his head, he leaned back with his chair. It was always fun joking around with Katt.

Nina's eyes got wide open.

Sweetheart??? No, this can't be! It just can't be! 

Unbelievingly, she took a few steps backwards, away from the door. Trying to deny the truth.

What had up to now just been speculation, faint and easily shoved to the back of her brain, had now, at once, come to reality, abruptly and violently.

Her knees starting to get week, the first few tears rolling down her cheeks, she started shaking her head hypnotically. 

It can't be true… It simply can't be true… 

Not being able to deny the obvious truth, she had nothing left but escape.

To flee, to take off and leave all the aching pain behind.

Then she started to run. To run for the sake of her heart.

From behind the door, there was a sudden noise, which immediately caught Ryu's and Katt's attention. They turned their heads in the direction of the sound and listened closely.

Ensuing the excited rustling was the echo of fleeing footsteps.

Very soft, light footsteps…

Ryu and Katt exchanged a short glance, their two minds thinking the same thought.

Nina

**Chapter 3: Unfamiliar feelings**

_This can't be true…_

She kept repeating the phrase over and over again in her mind. Maybe, if she only did that long enough, it would turn into reality. And she would finally wake up from this nightmare.

Still, she couldn't bear it anymore, could not cope with the situation as it obviously was at the moment. 

Rummaging through the drawers, she pulled out those very few objects which held a personal value for the Windian.

It seemed like there was no other possibility than taking off. She knew that she wouldn't be able to handle Ryu and Katt every day, now that she had confirmation on the type of relationship between them.

Nina was constantly fighting back the tears which threatened to spill from her eyes, yet it was getting harder and harder every minute.

Suddenly, there were footsteps on out on the corridor, their volume increasing as they came closer to her door.

A rush of adrenaline made its way through her whole body and caused goose bumps.

_Do they probably know what's going on? Do they know what I'm up to?_

Abruptly, she stopped in her tracks and remained quiet, silently thanking herself that she had locked the door before.

The footsteps stopped right in front of her door, and a knock echoed through the room.

_No, please, stay away, don't come near me…_

Unknowingly, she even slowed down her breathing, not daring to move a single muscle in her body. She would try to avoid letting them know that she was there as long as possible.

There was a knock on the door, followed by some whispering.

"Nina?" a high pitched voice asked, "are you in there?"

_Do NOT answer them, no matter what, they would just try and keep you from leaving. They would try to keep you here, and make your pain go on and on…_

More knocks followed, yet she would answer none of them.

"Nina? Nina, please, if you're there, please answer. Just say something."

"Nina? Nina, please, if you're there, please answer. Just say something." Ryu tried. 

Any sign from her would be enough, just a little sign to let him know that she was allright, and that his suspicions were wrong.

Nothing.

The silence carried on for a few minutes, nothing happened, no sounds came from the other side of the door.

Katt shot Ryu a worried look.

"We really should go in there. Something's wrong."

Ryu nodded and started fiddling with the lock until it made a clicking sound and opened the way into Nina's room.

What they saw however was what the had expected to, yet hoped not to see: all her drawers had been pulled open, pieces of clothes hung out of them or were strewn on the floor, some maps and pictures had been taken off the walls and out of the desk drawers and were missing. But the most alarming fact was the opened window, curtains blowing in the wind. The room had definitely been left in a hurry.

The woren gasped, shock written all over her pretty face.

The young warrior then spotted something out of the corner of his eyes, right on the floor in front of the open exit.

He made his way to that particular area and knelt down, picking up the small item.

Realizing what it was nearly robbed his breath.

Katt put her hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?"

Reaching his arm up and thus handing her the item, his gaze remained directed at the floor as if he was hoping to find support there.

Katt swallowed as she took a look at the small piece she held in her hands; it was a soft, pitch black feather.

The young woman landed with a soft thud, her wings slowing her fall. 

She only gazed back up at the window once, a hasty motion, before she ran off, into a direction she knew would lead her to somewhere better than where she had been up to now. To somewhere where there would be no more pain and sorrow. 

But where should she go, she wondered, her feet almost leaving the ground in her run, being supported by her wings.

There was no real place she knew she would be welcome. She might try and go back to Windia, people would surely be glad about her return, despite her black wings and the prophecy connected to then, since she and her friends had saved the world.

But Windia was too close, way too close. Not geographically, but it would be her friends' first guess, and she did not want to see them again. The pain had already been too much, and even though she doubted that it could still get any worse, she did not want to risk trying it.

What else was left, what places could she go to?

Thinking the same thought over and over again in her mind, she kept wandering, without aiming for a certain destination.

The landscape changed from rushing shores, to dizzily high mountains until the came across a dead, desert-like region. The sun burned down upon her, robbing her of her senses. 

She could not say how long she had already been walking; she had lost track of time long ago.

Her legs felt heavier than they ever had, each step taking up more strength then the one before. And finally, she reached a point where even her will would not keep her going anymore; she felt her legs get numb and realized the ground coming closer and closer. Yet before anything happened, the world went pitch black and the pain was gone.  
  


He slammed his flat hand against the frame of the open window.

Rage was burning in his eyes, hatred and disgust making way into his mind.

He hated himself, for not having realized the way things had been.

For having been a blind fool.

How could he have overseen what she felt for him?

Why hadn't he ever discovered the meaning of those short, sweet glances she stole at him when thinking he didn't notice.

Breathing heavily, he looked out of the window, in the vain hope of somehow spotting her somewhere close.

a/n: I know, this is a darn short upload, and I'm really really sorry for it. But my college semester did not end till last Saturday, which means that, over the past 2 months, I had a hell lot of work to do (which is not easy with an extremely strong headache): learn for important exams, and in papers, homework… all that stuff. But now that I'm done with it, I'll update in much shorter intervals. The next part of the chapter should be up in like 2 or 3 days, depending on whether the writing flows easily or just makes my mind work extraordinarily hard (like over the past few weeks).

Again: sorry sorry sorry sorry. I hope you all can forgive me.

Please review. Getting nice reviews helps me writing this, the emphasis lies on the word NICE^^

Anywayz, later all of u^^


	6. new partial chapter sorry'

He knew she wouldn't be anywhere close still, yet he could not think of where she could have gone either. The negative feelings he felt for himself at that moment decelerated his logical thoughts so that he was basically unable to figure anything out.

Slowly Katt stepped up behind him and comfortingly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryu… I know it sounds easier said than done, but you should try to calm down first, or you'll never be able to think about what to do next, ok?"

A worried look showed on her face, Ryu's emotional breakdown had surprised her quite a lot.

Ryu got up wordlessly, hands balled into fists, and without giving her a single glance, passed Katt and left the Nina's room.

**Chapter 4: Mysterious encounter**

Ryu sighed.

It had been 5 weeks now, 5 weeks since she had left, 5 weeks without any sign.

Still back on that day, Ryu, Katt and the others had left their hometown, going to cities all over the continent, in groups of two, as to make their search more efficient and raise the chances of success.

Today, Ryu and Katt had reached another city, one of many, he could not even keep track of the names anymore.

It was usually the same every single time, in every town.

They arrived, went around asking people if they had possibly seen a young woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, and most remarkably black wings. Yet they always got the same reactions: shaken heads and weird frowns. 

It was frustrating. Often had he been near despair, yet he never gave up in the end. He just couldn't. He had to find her.

His heart was aching more the longer she was gone. Every day seemed to take forever to go by, every town they left without having found her was just another piercing shot in his chest.

He could not really identify what deeper feeling caused this pain, however, he knew it was there, he wanted it to get over.

And there was only one solitary cure: he had to find her, and try to persuade her that what she had heard, what had made her leave, had been no more than a joke.

Ryu chuckled sarcastically at himself. No more than a joke…

Why did he have to make that joke in the first place?

Wasn't that a topic too serious to joke about?

He could have smacked himself in the face right there for making this dense mistake.

However, right now was not the time for accusations punishments, but for trying to reverse the effects of this so-called "joke".

"So you haven't possibly seen her?" Katt asked an elderly man standing right next to her, continuing the friends' search.

Yet the man only shook his head in denial, once more. 

The young woren shot a worried glance over at Ryu, who was sighing deeply, looking out at the crowd with misty eyes. This did encourage her though, to make her continue her search.

"Excuse me…".

Holding the small picture of their lost friend in her hands, she made her way through the crowd, to keep asking.

Ryu's eyes wandered over the huge crowd gathering in the town center, checking every single face for the perfect match.

_Oh my…****_

And there it was, the perfect match he had been looking for.

Those deep blue eyes, the silky blonde hair, the careful but gentle expression on her face… It simply had to be her. This face, it could never belong to anybody else. And even though the greatest part of the head and lower body was being hidden in a light blue, hooded robe of a wizard, he was a hundred percent sure that it was her, Nina.

Before he even knew what he was doing, his heart took control, mobilized the nerves in his feet and made him move, pushing and shoving his way through the crowd to where he had seen her.

For a moment it seemed as if he had lost her, the blue hooded girl out of his sight, but then a light shimmer appeared in the corner of his eye and he turned around quickly.

There she was again, half-running in the opposite direction, never looking back.

As fast as he could, he ran after her, finally catching up and putting a hand on her shoulder as to make her turn around and face him.

Yet what he saw was not what he expected; there was the silky blonde hair, but the face, the eyes… it all was different.

The young wizard looked at him strangely, scanning his face, until she finally turned back around and continued on her way.

Ryu was frozen to the spot, immobilized.

Was it possible that he has mistaken this young woman for Nina?

It certainly was not _impossible_, at least factually, with all the distance between them when he had first glanced at her.

However, regarding his emotions it was definitely impossible. He knew for sure what he had felt when his eyes had met hers, the feelings welling up inside of him in that very instance were far too strong and familiar to him to be false and nothing but an illusion.

He knew it had been her, there was not the slightest doubt left in his mind when he gave it a second thought.

"Ryu, you okay?"

He felt a small hand touch his shoulder and tear him out of his reveries- Behind him stood Katt with a worried look on her face, slightly tilting her head to the side, waiting for him to reply.

"I saw her", was all he could bring out, all he could think of.

She frowned and shot him a questioning glance.

"You mean, you saw Nina? Where? And why isn't she with you now?"

Once more the young warrior let out a deep sigh and explained what had just happened a moment ago. And as he expected, Katt doubted the truth in his feelings.

"Are you sure? I mean you could have mistaken her for Nina. I mean, you're wanting to see her so bad that you probably simply projected her face on that of that other woman, without knowing it."

"Katt, please, trust me. I am sure of what I saw. I am more than sure. You just have to trust me. Please help me look for her. I know she is somewhere around, I can feel it."

She gave him a last questioning look before a small encouraging smile came to her lips.

"Okay, I guess it won't hurt if we keep looking her a little longer. And since you're that sure…"

She winked at him, waved Nina's picture in her hand and took off to keep looking.

Ryu was determined to find her, you could see it on his face. 

Never before in the past 5 weeks had he been this optimistic, and filled with these kinds of emotions.

Soon, he knew it, soon they would find her.

And he would make up for everything.

The young woman slipped off the hood of her long wizard robe and took a deep breath.

_Close, too close_, she thought. He had almost caught up with her, the business of the market giving her the advantage she needed to escape the delicate situation.

She just had to flee.

The instance their glances met over the distance, a weird feeling won control over her and told her to get away from him, even if there was that other feeling, the one that had made her hesitate long enough for him to take a closer look on her and obviously realize who she was. That other feeling that made her want to be closer to him, as close as possible, and never leave again.

Yet she did not no what either of these emotions originated from, she could not tell why the order to flee had triumphed over that of getting closer.

Running her fingers along the fine lines of her face, she gazed into the mirror, looking at the unfamiliar person that stared back at her, curiously, anxiously.

If only she knew…

a/n: OMG, it's so hard to believe that it's been so long since I last updated… I'm extremely sorry for obviously taking this long all the time, but in addition for being pretty busy with college, I'm in some huge sort of writer's block and somehow can't find my way out of it-.-'

I'm sooooooo sorry… also for posting such a short chapter (yes, I will redo this story with proper chaptering once it's done).

And thank you all so much for your reviews, even if you probably don't believe it, they make me continue writing. If any of you have ideas for possible scenes (even though the plot is set) just let me know and I'll see if I can fit them in.

Especially sorry to Azuretasy and DD and all the others who had to wait a looooooooooong time for this chapter.

I know it's short, but I wanted to update now, so I just posted it like this, you won't have to wait for the next post that long (I'm already writing on it, so it won't take longer till possibly the end of this week or even less). Plus I think it gives some cues on how the story's gonna go on. So please if you read this, leave me a review to tell me if you like it. The style of writing is kinda not what I usually do and not as good either, but I can't help it, I'm in a writer's block and extremely lacking creativity. Maybe I just need to get to the good parts^^ (which will be coming soon, btw^^)

Ba ba for now^_^


End file.
